


Stand Firm in the Tempest

by Eliza



Series: Stages of Love (Spring '06) [2]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of Love: #2-Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Firm in the Tempest

The sight of Kanzeon Bosatsu walking hand in hand with a chattering Goku seemed almost charming, until the goddess winked at Tenpou. He changed his destination to Konzen's office.

He'd hinted to Kenren that Konzen wasn't as untouchable as he seemed, so it didn't surprise him to hear raised voices while still halfway down the hall. The first clear words were Kenren's.

"--take care of himself! And I'd cut out my heart before I'd hurt him."

"If you hurt Tenpou, _I_ would cut out your heart."

Not the argument he expected to hear, but touching. And a little disturbing. Tenpou leaned against the door frame and said loud enough to be heard over the growls, "How very thoughtful."

Both men turned at the sound, making Tenpou grateful for the support. The fight must have been going on awhile for them to get that close to each other. But before Kenren could seem to draw a breath, Konzen erupted, "I found this reprobate of yours indulging himself in the hallway with Kanzeon of all creatures!"

Reprobate of mine? Tenpou almost laughed at the endearing thought. "Really? Learn anything, General?" Tenpou saw his laughter returned in Kenren's eyes.

"Nah. You taught me everything I need to know."

Glorious liar. Tenpou grinned.

Konzen almost returned his smile, which was all the opening Kenren needed. He framed Konzen's face with his hands and kissed him. Gently. So very gently. Tenpou was drawn closer; he could never stop at one of these seductive kisses, which doubtlessly Kenren counted on. However, at the first gasp from Konzen, Kenren let go. But didn't back away. Tenpou knew Konzen better; he only had a brief moment to keep this distraction working in their favor.

"I think we should move this conversation to more private quarters." Konzen had recently gained a vulnerable spot. Tenpou ran his fingertips over the flowers in the small vase on Konzen's desk and Konzen tensed.

"This conversation is over."

Tension leapfrogged to hostility as Konzen spoke and met Kenren's eyes again. Tenpou had never seen those elegant fingers balled into fists combined with the real intention to use them. And Kenren, being Kenren, welcomed the battle with a fierce smile. If they weren't so beautiful, he'd consider letting them kill each other.

"When I walked in," Tenpou continued firmly, "it was apparent this conversation has three sides and I haven't had my chance to speak. I believe my rooms would be better suited."

Kenren backed away, leaving Tenpou to continue the battle; he was better at the quieter versions. Eventually, Konzen nodded sharply and headed toward the door.

"Left, Konzen."

There was a hard pause then an abrupt change in direction, which swung Konzen's long tail of golden hair over his shoulder. Following in his wake, Tenpou took the opportunity to clear up an insignificant matter before they reached his private rooms.

"Kanzeon?"

" _Not_ my idea."

Tenpou laughed, softly. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Does anything?"

Tenpou waited until Kenren met his eyes, then he smiled. "Constantly."


End file.
